En attendant le printemps
by Pot-de-Cornichons
Summary: Pourquoi ne pas continuer à faire du dramatique en drabbles ? Série RusAme ! Thèmes pas très précis, beaucoup plus de sentiment que de contexte je suppose... ça doit être mon truc. K plus pour mention de guerre, de mort et de d'autres trucs joyeux. Songfic des fois quand même. "We're still waiting for spring..."
1. What if the storm Ends

What if the storm ends ?

Et si la tempête se termine et que je ne te vois plus ? Et si jamais tout change – pour toujours. Et si notre tempête s'arrête, est-ce qu'il nous restera quelque chose ? Est-ce que la planète pourrira, si l'auréole parfaite de tes cheveux blonds, froids – si notre danse s'arrête ?

Je ne fuirai pas. Et tous les vents courront à jamais, car – et seulement car – accable-moi, détruis-moi. La colère me réchauffera, avons-nous déjà connu autre chose ? Impitoyable, la tempête continuera – un battement de cœur, la neige s'envole et ça ressemble à du sable chaud. Par terre, faible – tu me bas, et cette lueur au fond de tes yeux me donne tous les frissons du monde – instable, tout est parfait, rage et haine et tu n'as jamais été aussi réel. Enchaîne-moi à ton regard, et la tempête ne s'arrête pas.

Mais, et si la tempête s'arrête, juste pour une minute ? Le ciel d'argent soupirera-t-il, ce souvenir, cet écho distant, est-ce que le monde pourrira si je ne te pousse pas contre cette dernière danse, si tes yeux ne me crachent pas le tonnerre de tes ressentiments ? Accable-moi.

Je t'attendrai, _Amerika_.

* * *

NdP : Songdrabble largement basé sur la musique du même nom, de Snow Patrol. (cpetit,oui)


	2. La troisième Guerre Mondiale

La troisième guerre mondiale.

Nés pour mourir. Et pour à jamais perpétuer ce que les morts ont jadis écrit. C'est ce que font les humains. Les pays sont leur héritage.

Il n'y a aucun moyen de ne pas faire partie de cette décision universelle.

Regarde bien, tout près. Un seul bouton et nous nous explosons. Un seul bouton et l'égoïsme qui consume notre haine mutuelle les écrase tous, nous y compris. À l'époque, on voulait atteindre le ciel. Au-dessus de tout, et surtout au dessus l'un de l'autre. Je donne quelque chose et tu fais mieux. Tu décroches la lune et je n'ai plus que le froid de la Terre dans lequel me draper. Je te déteste, je te déteste plus que tout, car tu n'es rien de moi, car tu es égocentrique, lumineux, et moi, en tant qu'humain je suis jaloux. Alors je te déteste comme je peux, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi tout ce que je souhaite c'est de te voir craquer, chialer de douleur, ton visage mouillé par la rage, noyé par la haine, pour te voir pour de vrai, au lieu de tous ces faux mots qui te vont si bien, et qui sonnent trop aigu dans mes oreilles.

Et au fond de la Sibérie je te vois, et tes yeux plein de pitié me donnent la gerbe.

« Nous méritons mieux, » tu récites alors, et tu pars, digne et magnifique. Tout est plus beau dans ta véritable laideur, et quand la Russie enfin te déclare la guerre, quand enfin, je souris pour de vrai, fou de te voir hors de toi, je regrette presque trop vite.

« Juste un bouton, Ivan. » tu me murmures. « Juste un et j'aurai le droit de te dire à quel point l'Amérique t'as haï, à quel point tu l'as rendue folle, » tu continues, droit et froid « fou amoureux. » et je te vois sourire, plus sincèrement que jamais et je me dis que je n'ai jamais rien vu de plus laid, de plus magnifique et véritable de ta part. Et enfin, égoïstes, grands, droits et froids au milieu de la troisième guerre mondiale, on appuie sur un seul bouton, et on tombe.

* * *

NdP: gardez en mémoire que j'ai tout écrit dans un carnet, à l'arrache dans un élan d'inspiration. c ridiculement petit, en effet.


	3. (C'est la) Déchéance

Déchéance

 _Tu nous brises, tu nous fait tomber, tu nous fait couler, tu nous soigne, tu nous sauve._

 _Hais-moi, Jones, je te suivrai toujours._

Deux chaises, dossiers séparés par un écart d'un mètre à peu près, un peu moins. Comme s'il avait fallut s'y asseoir et être dos à dos. La pièce est froide, mais on ne la remarque presque pas.

Deux hommes, les dents serrées. Ils sont assis sur chaque chaise, face à face – ils ne s'asseyent pas comme on le leur recommandait. Ils se regardent, avec une telle intensité que n'importe qui passant entre eux pourrait se faire fendre. L'un des deux a la voix rauque, mais ne l'utilise que pour penser _« Il n'y a de place que pour nous deux, et pourtant, nous_ _nous_ _étouffons »._ Les respirations sont contenues depuis un moment maintenant. Ils sont en apnée, et savent qu'un seul relâchement les ferait couler. Au fond de leurs regards, la danse et la musique sont à leur comble.

Ils y mettent toute trace de véhémence. Leur passion les conduiront à la destruction, mais sans ça, rien ne pourrait réchauffer leurs cœurs le soir. Ils sont là depuis l'aube et seront encore là aux premières lumières du matin prochain. Ils observent le diable commettre son œuvre, ses démons, _leurs_ démons dansant – est-ce le tableau de leur mère, de Dieu ? Qu'importe, il s'agit de se déchirer, de parler de rire et de mourir.

 _Vas-y, pars, va vers la lumière, le contraste est encore plus grand et je t'aime de plus en plus._

Au bout de leurs bras croisés, posés sur le haut du dossier, leurs mains se serrent. Elles griffent le bois, et leurs trônes grincent.

Ils restent silencieux, mais la chambre est agitée. Il y a un fond de mélodie, une sorte de pluie agaçante, comme de la grêle. _« Pourquoi on fait ça ? »_ se demande l'un. _« Nous n'avons pas le choix, »_ se dit l'autre. Ils se raffermissent, l'œil scintillant.

Soudainement, la scène du spectacle est beaucoup plus présente, plus lourde. Une gigantesque fenêtre s'ouvre, et on y voit clairement l'espace et la lune, chaque étoile tenue par un fil rouge. Elles pourraient tomber par terre si on n'assure pas le décor.

Avec malice, l'un sourit dans le noir _« Tous ces contes… Je vais t'anéantir. »_

L'autre est moins heureux.

 _« Je suis déjà mort. »_

Tout explose – il ne se passe que ça entre eux, des explosions. Tout est lumineux, les yeux d' _Alfred –_ l'un – s'illuminent, il les écarquille, le bleu est envahissant. C'est le ciel, le matin, au printemps. Tout revit. Tout explose, tout meurt, mais _Alfred_ est toujours là.

L'autre se met à pleurer. C'est ignoble et injuste. Son regard est fait d'ombre, mais il brille aussi. Un énorme vent les force à se lever, et ils s'envolent, mais jamais leurs regards ne se séparent. L'animosité qui les habite les fait frémir, une supernova éclate dans leurs estomacs.

L'autre – _Ivan –_ n'arrête pas de pleurer, mais veut à tout pris cacher son regard, sa bouche tordue comme s'il allait hurler mais qu'il se retenait.

Finalement leurs noms se révèlent. _Alfred F. Jones_ , l'humain qui aimait tellement, celui chaleureux. _Ivan Braginski,_ l'humain qui voudrait tant aimer mais qui avait du mal à entendre son propre cœur battre.

« Je t'aurai aimé si tu n'existais pas. Et maintenant que nous existons ensemble, tu nous tues, tu nous casses, tu nous fait survivre. »

Cette ignominie, cette honte – c'est la déchéance, sans laquelle il ne sert à rien d'attendre, pour atteindre les voûtes célestes.

* * *

NdP: c'est bizarre, je sais. mais je suis particulièrement productif, notez. Inspiré de Saving Us par Serj Tankian.


	4. Je te donne la lune

Je te donne la lune et la lune t'offre à moi

Ses dents grincent. Ses yeux, cachés sous quelques mèches blondes, sont dirigés distraitement vers quelqu'un. Il est avachi sur sa chaise. Le meeting dure depuis trop de temps, et son tour est passé depuis longtemps. Si il cause, Allemagne risque de le foutre dehors. Peu recommandable.

Il ne remonte pas ses lunettes. Un stylo glisse entre chaque doigt de sa main. Son autre lui sert à tenir sa tête, le coude nonchalamment posé sur la table.

C'est bientôt _son_ tour.

Ce qui l'énerve autant, et ce que tout le monde a deviné depuis le début en les voyant entrer chacun leur tour, c'est _qu'il_ a détruit son rêve. Il sourit. _On va pas laisser passer ça comme ça._

 _Il_ se leva, et son estomac se mit à se tordre agréablement en voyant qu'au fond de _ses_ yeux aussi, toute la fatigue, la fierté et le dégoût régnaient. Huit minutes plus tard, _il_ était à nouveau assit, de lourdes cernes le faisant sûrement tomber sur sa chaise.

Il n'est pas tant amer sur cette première défaite ce ne sont que des coups de couteau dans le dos de l'autre, alors il fallait s'y attendre. Il sentit une excitation monter dans son estomac, tellement intense que s'il s'allongeait, il risquait de s'étouffer ou de vomir. Ses cernes n'étaient faites que de rancune, objet le tenant éveillé sans jamais le lâcher. Mais plus important. _Ça lui faisait tellement de bien,_ _de_ le _voir dans cet état_ _._

Jamais on n'avait vraiment osé s'opposer à lui depuis le jour où il avait pris son indépendance, et tout le monde lui faisait plus ou moins confiance. Il était le pays qui avait tout réussi dans son existence, et surtout à parfaire son image en y plaçant des tonnes de décorations excentriques. Mais là, il avait perdu. _Ça n'ira pas plus loin._

Il se leva, la moue toujours mauvaise, pris entre ses mains ses papiers et parla dans le vide, en évitant le regard joyeux et tout autant exténué de son ennemi. Toujours les mêmes mots enjoués sortirent de sa bouche.

Il conclut sa présentation, engageant un brouhaha dans la salle, comme à chaque fin de parole.

C'était presque directement lui offrir sur un plateau d'argent tous les codes utiles. _Il saurait tout. Rien ne lui échapperai, pas même le moindre détail sur_ sa _vie intime._

Une aura malsaine se dégagea de son sourire. C'est comme s'il avait été enfermé sous le joug du Russe pendant des années, le forçant à l'aimer sans voir quoique ce soit d'autre. Il se mit à rire.

Il visualisait déjà le spectacle, les étincelles.

Un bras se dégagea, l'autre posant avec superficie un chapeau haut-de-forme sur sa tête blonde. Il pointa son doigt vers la lune.

 _« Let's go. »_

 _Ses_ mains se posèrent à plat sur la table. Lui, il _le_ regardait, les yeux vitreux et un énorme sourire à lui faire mal aux joues, les jambes croisées, le chapeau haut-de-forme, les étincelles. Ça sentait presque la pourriture, la peinture des murs craquelée, les lambeaux de rideaux, les bouts de verres et la poussière partout. Il avait tout écrasé.

Au contraire, en face de lui, le visage pâle, l'animosité au fond des pupilles contrastée par une excitation sans nom, _il_ était écrasé.

Ils savent ce que tout ça veut dire, la frustration monte leurs colonnes vertébrales, et déglinguent leurs cerveaux. Il retire son chapeau. _Il_ se redresse. Plus aucun sourire. Impossible de détacher leurs regards, ils captent tout ce qui est dans l'œil de l'autre. _C'est fini._

Un murmure timide, les sourcils arqués et il a changé d'attitude pour de bon.

« Tu sais Ivan, je l'ai fait pour toi… »

 _Il_ grince ses dents à l'entente de _son_ nom. Sales mensonges, mais ça fait tellement de bien d'entendre ça.

« Moi aussi, Alfred. »

Ses yeux scintillent et son sourire redevient presque fou.

Avide d'un seul touché, rien qu'un seul, ils mordent leurs lèvres, les lèchent nerveusement, mais ne bougent pas. Ils ne peuvent pas bouger. Ils ne bougeront pas, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent ici, des années plus tard, dans cette pièce écorchée. La glace fond avec le temps. L'âme s'épure.


	5. Croque-mort

Croque-mort

« Ils ont peur de le dire, d'en parler. La colère est si taboue, de nos jours... les six autres péchés aussi... »

Il lève sept de ses doigts et sourit. Son préféré reste levé. Son majeur se dresse fièrement au ciel, et il rit dans son écharpe, une expression de pur bonheur.

« Et c'est dans ce langage qu'il veut que je lui parle. »

Il pose l'index de son autre main sur sa bouche.

« Mais je suis le pays du secret. Il ne faut pas dire un seul mot. »

Il baisse ses mains, tire sa révérence à la nuit et se tourne vers toutes les _grenades_ qui portent son nom dessus. Ses yeux s'écarquillent, son sourire aussi.

« Tu sais pour moi, vous n'êtes tous qu'une bande de putes. Vous attendez tous chacun votre tour pour que je m'occupe de vous, et vous espérez plus, tellement plus... Vous n'êtes tous que quelques uns de mes passe-temps, pourtant. Si vous avez tant besoin de mon attention alors... Je vous surveille. Prenez une pelle que je vois ici, je vous laisse creuser un demi-gros trou pour vous y foutre le jour de votre mort. Je ne tarderai pas à vous y pousser, n'ayez donc crainte. Tu vivras les instants les plus horribles de ta vie, _Amerika_. Je t'apprendrai qu'est-ce que le goulag, et tu me supplieras avec ta bouche de petite salope de te laisser t'en sortir.

\- Ferme ta gueule. »

Le regard derrière toutes ces armes pointées vers lui le rend fou. Son cœur est comblé de bonheur.

« Je t'offre un verre ? »

Amérique grince des dents.

« Trop intoxiquant. Tu m'intoxiques déjà. Je ne t'avais encore jamais vraiment rencontré, mais Dieu que je te déteste. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, à part m'offrir un verre ? »

Russie rit légèrement.

« Je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins. Une chevrotine suffira. »

Il se penche, le regard menaçant. Amérique est le seul à le voir, si proche. Il susurre.

« Je suis la raison de pourquoi tu fermes tes portes le soir. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, petit _Amerika_. J'ai du temps. Je peux rester toutes les nuits à ton porche. Tu n'as nul part où aller, fais-y face. N'essaie pas de t'enfuir. Je n'ai qu'à enfoncer ta porte, à enfoncer les clous, à te faire manger ton propre sol. Mais vas-y, reste donc caché derrière cet attirail. »

Il lève les mains comme pour se rendre. Une chevrotine dans la main droite.

« Je sais jouer le jeu. Il te prendra par surprise. »

Ses yeux s'illuminent de la façon la plus malsaine.

« Il sera serpent qui s'immisce dans ta nuit. Il sera le croque-mort. Il sera la chaleur qui glace ton sang, tu ne feras plus jamais la différence. Ça picote, la vodka au fond de la gorge. Il sera le cauchemar qui t'étranglera, il sera le monstre sous ton lit. Et enfin tu comprendras que tout ce temps, j'étais celui accroché à ton cou. »

Un gémissement de plaisir.

« Couvre-toi bien. On existe, le jeu et moi. Et il ne sert à rien de prétendre que tu n'as pas peur de nous rencontrer. »

La haine qui émane des deux hommes pourrait se faire couper par un couteau, tant elle est palpable. Mais non ; ils l'entretiennent.

« T'ai-je déjà dit à quel point j'aimais la couleur de tes yeux ? C'est comme si des petits pigments rouges s'y cachaient. Et comme j'aime le rouge ! »

Il se rapproche un peu plus.

« C'est un peu lâche, non, de cacher tout ce rouge ? Ce si beau rouge. Il te sied pourtant à la perfection. C'est comme si au fond, je te marquais rien que par mon existence. C'est comme si les petites voix que tu entends dans ta tête n'étaient que moi, rien que moi qui te murmure... »

Il caresse tendrement la joue d'Amérique. Ce dernier frappe la table. Il fulmine, le regard terne.

« Toute cette colère... C'est magnifique. C'est ce que je voulais. »

Russie s'éloigne soudainement, un doux sourire sur son visage de porcelaine. Avec sa chevrotine, il désigne une chaise.

« Prends place. Tu es en première classe. Viens, prends ton ticket, et suis-moi au spectacle des monstres. Tout le monde sait que nous sommes les héros du diable. Tu te peines bien trop à essayer de le cacher aux autres. C'est ridicule. »

Il ouvre ses yeux, le regard plein d'affection.

« Ce prétexte de vouloir conquérir l'univers entier. Tu sais très bien ce qu'il se passera, d'ici quelques années. Le simple fait de, (il lève sa chevrotine vers l'autre), et tout le monde te regardera avec effroi. Tu fais _peur_ aux autres, _Amerika_. Et il n'y a que moi pour me lever face à toi. Tu es déjà emporté dans la valse. »

Son petit sourire ne bouge pas.

« Dis bonne nuit. C'est presque l'heure de te coucher. »

Amérique crache. Il siffle.

« Tu m'accompagne, _Russia._ Il n'y a que nous dans ce cirque. »

Russie plisse les yeux de bonheur.

« Enroule une corde à ta tête, et regarde comme tu prends ton envol. »

Tu laisses le croque-mort faire son job.

NdP : OHLA, encore une songfic ! _Dead Bite_ de Hollywood Undead. Au fait, l'URSS a vraiment été surnommée « pays du secret » !


	6. To Moscow

To Moscow

Dans ce pays qu'il ne connaissait pas – aurait-il déjà pensé qu'il soit si beau ? Il n'y croyait pas. Il avait vu des hivers puissants, des neiges harassantes et avait senti la chaleur brûler sa peau agréablement – il pensait avoir tout vu, tout vécu, et seulement maintenant se rappelait-il qu'il était le plus jeune de tous.

Les places étaient gigantesques et vides, le froid mordant et avide. Le vent pesait lourd sur les âmes, et pourtant l'air qui s'échappait des bouches était chaud. Leur souffle prenait la forme de fumées dansantes. Il ressentait un frisson à chaque expiration. A travers l'Homme, il retrouvait la Nation. Les peaux blanches et les yeux clairs, les cheveux blonds flocon, les cendres et l'or…

Le mystère n'était pas séduisant mais effrayant. Cette attraction qu'il ressentait, que cette peur accumulait, il se laissait aller et bientôt pu fermer les yeux, le dos tendu, la mâchoire serrée. Le danger du repos chez l'ennemi – et seulement maintenant Amérique pu se souvenir des mots acérés, déchirants qu'autrefois la Russie – où était-ce Ivan ? – lui avait accordé.

 _Pour le sommeil de mort_

 _Personne n'est trop vieux._

Les avait-il imaginés après tout ?

 _Trois balles. Les yeux sont rouges._

 _Que cela. - C'est tout._

Devant cette fenêtre où les Etats-Unis sont, la neige est légère dans l'air. Le mois de février ne dévore pas, il fait subir de-nouveau, récolte le secret. Il sème les graines de son amour – _oh mon dieu_ , mais à quoi Amérique est-il en train de penser ? Quel amour ? Le manteau épais, l'écharpe longue et blanche, ce tissu qui cache quelque chose. Est-ce une histoire d'aura ? Est-ce l'aura de la Russie qui fit penser, une seconde au moins, qu'il puisse y reposer de l'amour ?

Ce qu'Amérique refusait de savoir il ne s'agissait pas de l'amour de la Russie, mais du sien. Il serra les dents plus fort, ses yeux ne lâchaient plus la couleur blanche à travers le verre d'une fenêtre. Que savait-il ? Qu'avait-il ? Rien. Dieu qu'il aurait voulu à cet instant ne plus être éternel.

Pourquoi le monde était-il si inévitablement conduit à la méfiance ? Il ne connaissait rien, mais il avait appris, enfin – les sourires enfantins de la Russie, ce calme pacifique, cette attaque si pointue qu'elle perce le corps et l'engloutit sans qu'on ne puisse comprendre. Cette recherche de chaleur, ce destin inévitable de la mort glacée. Alfred imaginait parfaitement cette lueur mélancolique profondément ancrée dans un regard améthyste. Aussi jeune que lui maintenant, mais c'était il y a tant d'années qu'il ne connait pas. Quel dommage.

Et au fil de ses pensées, une voix s'éleva, mais il ne s'agissait pas de la sienne. Son corps se frigorifia.

« Toi qui es si chaleureux, tu pensais vraiment pouvoir faire fondre du métal ?

\- De quoi tu parles, l'Amérique ne se retourne pas.

\- Tu es venu à Moscou, Amérique. Froide Moscou. Plus solide que du plomb. Au cœur même de la Russie. Je sais que je ne devrais pas te dire ça, mais je connais tes intentions maintenant. Alors, je te redemande pensais-tu vraiment faire fondre du métal, Amérique ? »

Amérique ne répond rien.

« Tu ne pourras jamais _comprendre_ , tu dois le savoir. Tant d'années et tu n'existais pas. J'aurai voulu évoluer comme toi. Mais…, un rire amer lui échappe. Mais j'ai essayé, et ça n'a pas marché. L'utopie tombe en dystopie. Ne trouves-tu pas ça injuste ? On ne peut pas forcer la nature, malheureusement. »

Amérique voudrait dire que cela n'a pas d'importance, que cela est futile car…! Car ils pourraient être comme des humains. Il ne répond rien. Il ne peut pas mentir si grossièrement.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu penses. C'est incroyable, personne ne sait ce que tu penses. Et tu n'as pas peur de moi. Tu n'as pas peur… »

Amérique ose se retourner, mais ne voit pas le visage de Russie, ni son sourire. Il ne voit qu'une chaise, un dos, une longue écharpe le traversant. La Russie, penchée sur un livre, semble porter sur ses épaules la ville entière.

Il quittera la pièce pour plusieurs jours, et à son tour, cherchera les mots qu'il y a longtemps, Russie lui avait prononcé.

 _Pour le sommeil de mort_

 _Personne n'est trop vieux._

x

On ne guette pas les lettres

Ainsi - mais la lettre.

Un lambeau de chiffon

Autour d'un ruban

De colle. Dedans - un mot.

Et le bonheur. - C'est tout.

On ne guette pas le bonheur

Ainsi - mais la fin :

Un salut militaire

Et le plomb dans le sein -

Trois balles. Les yeux sont rouges.

Que cela. - C'est tout.

Pour le bonheur - je suis vieille !

Le vent a chassé les couleurs !

Plus que le carré de la cour

Et le noir des fusils...

Pour le sommeil de mort

Personne n'est trop vieux.

Que le carré de l'enveloppe.

x

« De mes mains – prends cette ville, qu'aucune autre main n'a créé, mon étrange, mon magnifique frère. […] Et sur tes épaules, la mère de Dieu fera tomber son propre fin manteau des nuages rouges, et tu t'élèveras, comblé de merveilleux pouvoirs – jamais honteux de m'aimer. »

Russie se redresse lentement. Il est toujours de dos.

« D'où connais-tu ce poème ? sa voix est tremblante.

\- N'es-tu donc pas celui qui m'a fait découvrir Tsvetaeva ? « C'est l'éternité qui l'emporte », disait-elle. « Ecoutez-moi ! Il faut m'aimer encore Du fait que je mourrai. », à vingt ans seulement elle a écrit. Je ne te connais pas, et ne te saurai jamais, Russie. Malgré mon âge cependant, je sais reconnaitre l'amour d'un humain. Et le _nôtre_ aussi. »

Amérique pose le livre qu'il lisait. Il se rapproche de Russie. Il parle alors tout bas.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu répété ses mots ? Elle te détestait…

\- Moi aussi, je me détestais. Elle écrivait merveilleusement bien. Staline ne l'aimait pas. Elle s'est suicidée. Par ma faute.

\- C'est toujours de notre faute, si les humains meurent, Russie.

\- Mais je l'aimais ? C'est stupide, c'est stupide, c'est stupide…

\- … Je sais. »

Russie se retourne – il se met en grand danger, mais il est trop tard maintenant. Il ne veut pas être Russie.

« C'est Ivan qui m'a dit ces mots, pas Russie.

\- Est-ce que tu m'aurais aimé, si j'avais été humain ?

\- Oui. Et j'aurai été triste qu'il en soit ainsi, Alfred sourit. »

 _x_

 _A Moscou._

 _Ce n'était pas du froid que j'ai rencontré, mais la chaleur des humains._

 _C'est ton reflet que j'ai admiré dans la musique et les mosaïques._

 _C'est ta tristesse qui m'a ému, c'est celle de Marina._

 _Les ennemis sont rouges, mais que ferions-nous sans eux ?_

 _Ah, les humains. Impossible de vivre avec eux, impossible de vivre sans eux._

 _On ne pourra jamais rester au même endroit, mais je ne mourrai pas._

 _Tu ne mourras pas non plus, Ivan._

 _A Moscou, que j'ai aimée._

 _Au regret d'avoir retrouvé ton reflet, Ivan, je t'aime._

* * *

NdP : Pas une song fic mais une poem fic assez cul-cul ! Comme cité, le poème principal et les autres bouts de poème viennent de Marina Tsvetaeva. Cette brave dame n'a pas eu une vie facile et écrivait vraiment bien. J'arrive à trouver beaucoup d'inspiration pour du RusAme dans ce qu'elle a écrit. En sachant qu'elle a eu une vie amoureuse fort mouvementée vous pouvez imaginer que Ivan et elle on vraiment eu une aventure amoureuse. Désolée de l'ambiguïté de mon pseudo lyrisme !


	7. Subversion derrière mes barreaux

Même parti il faut que j'essaie.

Innocent mais toujours un peu fautif, ou pas, il faut que j'essaie quand-même. De me trouver des excuses pour te fuir, ou pour rester ?

Je ne veux pas ressentir cette vie quand quelqu'un contre qui j'essaie de tenir contenance, réserve, que je fais semblant de sauver alors que je suis celui qui en a besoin – me serre, m'électrifie.

C'est ma façon de m'en sortir. De ne pas perdre la face devant le miroir quand j'aperçois ce que je suis : non pas amoureux – ce serait beau et innocent – mais follement -non, de façon hystérique – complètement et une pointe passionné, un homme, face à son double : l'âme-soeur. Malice. Mauvais. Apercevoir comme tu es bon. Qu'il y a deux camps dans une guerre.

Je ne t'aime pas, je te voue un culte malsain.

Et jusqu'à ce que tu me fasses...

Jusqu'à ce que tu m'approches trop, la dangereuse louve t'attaque, protectrice de sa santé, de ses enfants, de ses convictions bornées et excellentes, jusqu'à ce que tu franchisses ce pas, je me trouverai.

Magnifique.

Mais lorsque tu aventureras ta main trop proche, ton regard trop ressemblant au mien et au tien, jusqu'à ce que tu dises des mots qui ne te vont pas, je suis en sécurité et soudainement dans le plus alarmant des dangers.

Soudainement je me rends compte de l'équilibre que tu apportes, et j'ai tort. Tu me casses. Tu me détruis. Tu m'anéantis. Comme si tu me privais de la plus merveilleuses des drogues la super-ficie-alité.

Tu me hurles, mais tu n'as besoin d'aucun de tes deux poumons, et jusqu'à ce que tu enflammes les miens – et d'un coup, je te hais de toutes mes forces je te chéris – c'est d'un coup comme si, – je, respirais, pour la première fois.

Ce sentiment étouffant de gloire – juste des cendres.

La tension nous met sur la même longueur d'ondes.

J'ai l'étrange envie d'en mourir et d'en vivre jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Et – car je ne fais jamais tout à moitié – tu me donnes la passion dont je veux me débarrasser vite – juste...

embrasse-moi de toutes tes forces, elles sont transmissibles.

Que je fasse de moins en moins semblant.

Je les veux tous, les goûts de ta bouche. N'en oublies aucun : jusqu'à la poussière que je te fais bouffer, à ce murmure que tu te susurre seul avant de prier.

Avant que l'on parte.

Ils ont peut-être raison.

S'unir causera destruction.

Y a-t-il quelque chose de plus pur que le néant ?


End file.
